Water Winter Snow
by El barrio nos respalda
Summary: "—Invel es una persona importante para Juvia—dijo despacio, haciendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras, casi como si quisiera que quedaran grabadas para siempre en su mente—Invel es una persona muy importante y preciada para Juvia desde…desde siempre."


**OS correspondiente al tema ""Nakama power de escritores"**

 **Palabra Clave: Exhibicionismo. Contribución a "The Storys of a story" de la autora ammipime.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Super big aniversary party" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Gray no podía creer lo que veía, y es que, llevaba tiempo buscando a la maga de agua; ambos se habían separado durante la pelea, al darse cuenta había puesto todo su empeño en acabar con sus enemigos y salir a buscarla. Estaba preocupado, como no estarlo, sabiendo el poder que los escudos de Álvarez tenían.

Sin embargo, parecía que Juvia no pensaba igual. Cerró sus puños mientras miraba con ojos furiosos la escena que protagonizaba su compañera y ese tipo.

Abrazados — sumamente juntos — estaban la Loxar y el general del invierno, Invel. Ninguno se había percatado de su presencia, no sabía si lo estaban ignorando a propósito o simplemente no tenían tiempo para ocuparse de esa — insignificante, al parecer — tarea.

— No te dejaré ir más, Juvia — dijo de pronto el mago de Álvarez, su voz sonaba triste y rota como si la sola idea de alejarse de la fémina fuera un suplicio mortal.

Ya no entendía lo que sucedía, aquella escena era demasiada intima.

— Juvia no va irse esta vez — ahora fue la maga de agua la que hablo, sabía, con solo escucharla, que las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas — Juvia lo promete — esas palabras hicieron que su corazón bombeara desesperado.

¿Qué rayos sucedía?, ¿Por qué Juvia estaba tan apegada a ese sujeto?

Con paso firme se acerco a los dos magos, no quería aceptarlo pero lo cierto es que no le gustaba ver a su compañera tan cerca de ese hombre, era su enemigo, bien podría estarla engañando para que bajara la guardia.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Juvia? — preguntó, lo más calmado que pudo.

La joven de cabellos azulinos se sobresalto, aun estando en los brazos del albino; este, por su parte, levanto la mirada hacía él y lo miro fijamente, sus ojos parecieron inspeccionarlo detalladamente, como queriendo encontrar algún fallo en él.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — fue lo primero que dijo, claro que sin despegar la mirada de él.

La fémina deshizo el abrazo y lo miro, lucía nerviosa pero a la vez triste y aliviada, todo al mismo tiempo como solía ser normal en ella.

— Gray-sama — balbuceó su nombre, su ceño se frunció, no le gustaba nada la actitud de su compañera.

Al solo verla deshacer aquel abrazo como si se tratara de una amante siendo descubierta en sus actos pecaminosos, Gray sintió un hueco en su pecho. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante aquella escena? No es como si en verdad fueran algo —aún— pero ese hueco y pinchazo que sintió ante aquello no le dejaban pensar en otra cosa que querer saber la razón de ese abrazo.

—Gray, de Fairy Tail. —Respondió tajante ante la pregunta del de cabellos claros.

— ¿Compañero tuyo? —Pregunto Invel, buscando alguna respuesta positiva que proviniera de Juvia. Sabía de antemano por la forma en que se presentó y la marca que llevaba del hada en su pectoral derecho que sí era miembro, pero quería escucharlo de la misma Juvia.

—Eh...esto...—El nerviosismo en la Loxar había aumentado ante la pregunta de Invel, luego teniendo a Gray frente a ella...estaba segura que él Fullbuster había visto aquel abrazo en cuanto el de cabellos claros pregunto qué quién era—. Esto...Gray-sama es compañero de Juvia en Fairy Tail...

 _¡Crack!—_ Gray pudo escuchar dentro de sí mismo como algo se rompía. ¿Compañero?...Bueno él siempre decía eso, que Juvia era solo una compañera —aunque él supiera con el tiempo que no siempre sería así— Pero se le hacía tan raro escuchar eso proviniendo de la misma Juvia.

Sintió que sus pulmones se vaciaron de oxígeno, e instintivamente coloco sus manos en su cintura, apretando los labios y mirando a Juvia con una gran interrogante adornándole el rostro. Su gesto no era amigable, de hecho estaba enojado –y dolido- y una sonrisita irónica le cruzo los labios, mientras sus cejas se levantaban.

Ella trago saliva y se encorvo en sí misma.

—No me has dicho porque tú estabas con _él_ —la voz del Fullbuster era gélida.

—No creo que ella tenga que darte explicaciones—anunció el de cabellos claros, su voz sin alteraciones, pero su mirada era un reto.

"Este cabron"

Gray iba a responder, pero la Loxar intervino.

—Invel—llamó débilmente, y Gray no pudo más que notar ese tono de familiaridad, de confianza, y hasta cariño, que ella había usado—Juvia…Juvia cree que es necesario que G-Gray-sama lo sepa—ella puso su atención en él fugazmente—Así…así no se tendrán que p-preocupar cuando me vaya.

El pulso de Gray se disparó, pero extrañamente, él sintió que su corazón se había detenido ante aquella última frase; Juvia se puso frente a él, su rostro parecía crispado, el nerviosismo era notorio en ella.

—Invel es una persona importante para Juvia—dijo despacio, haciendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras, casi como si quisiera que quedaran grabadas para siempre en su mente—Invel es una persona _muy_ importante y preciada para Juvia desde… _desde siempre_.

"Le lavo el cerebro" grito una voz dentro de la cabeza de Gray, "Le lavo el cerebro porque Juvia no se comportaría así"

—Gray-sama, Invel es…

Él camino hacia ella, sosteniéndola de los hombros cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alejándola del mago de anteojos.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Juvia? —Preguntó— ¿Él te lanzo alguna clase de magia extraña o algo así?

—Interrumpir a una dama no es de caballeros — habló el de cabellos claros y Gray no pudo evitar pensar que aquello sonaba a algo que diría cierto albino que conocía, y eso lo molesto de igual forma — un tanto más, tal vez —.

— No estoy hablando contigo — murmuró cual niño de cinco años, igual, siguió esperando una respuesta de la maga al tiempo que la miraba fijamente, esperando encontrar algún indicio de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

— Gray-sama — el llamado suave junto al tímido toque en su pecho, le produjeron un escalofrió en toda la espalda — Juvia no está bajo ningún hechizo — sus ojos azules mostraban sinceridad y eso lo asusto.

— ¿Segura? — insistió pero Juvia negó otra vez.

— Juvia le explicará — dijo al tiempo que retiraba sus manos de sus hombros, la fémina lo rodeó y se paro entre él y el mago de Álvarez, suspiro y entonces supo que iba a hablar por fin — Invel y Juvia son familia — reveló, directa y sin titubear — Juvia se separó de Invel hace muchos años — los orbes azulinos de la maga se enfocaron en el mago de cabellos claros, mirándolo con tristeza — Juvia realmente creyó que Invel había fallecido — vio su espalda temblar, intentaba no llorar — Invel creyó lo mismo de Juvia.

No podía creerlo, miró a los dos y a pesar de la familiaridad que se sentía en el ambiente se negaba a aceptarlo. Juvia no podía compartir sangre con alguien como él, un tipo que seguramente no tenía compasión alguna ni remordimientos.

— Debes estar bromeando Juvia — no y mil veces no — ¿esperas que me crea eso? — indagó, presa ya de la desesperación.

— Puedes creerlo o no pero eso no lo hará menos verdadero, Gray Fullbuster — habló impasivo el de anteojos — Juvia y yo somos familia — reiteró, como si quisiera que le fuera claro — primos para ser más exactos.

Se llevó una mano al cabello, desordenándolo de pura confusión. Todo era tan inesperado e increíble que no sabía bien a bien cómo reaccionar.

— Juvia sabe que es algo confuso — la mujer de agua volvió a acercársele y lo miro, con la mirada que siempre hacía cuando intentaba hacerlo sentir bien — pero Juvia no puede hacer nada para remediarlo.

Negó con la cabeza, no era ella quién tenía que aclarar algo, era el tal Invel quién debía dar explicaciones.

— Gray Fullbuster — habló el susodicho, irrumpiendo el momento entre él y Juvia — puedo preguntar por qué es para ti tan importante saber esta cuestión que… — hizo una pausa para acomodarse los molestos anteojos — nada tiene que ver contigo.

Su ceño se frunció, ¿acaso no era obvio?, Juvia era su compañera — y más, aunque no lo supiera — todo lo que tenía que ver con ella tenía que ver consigo.

— Somos compañeros — dijo, mas como una venganza personal por lo dicho anteriormente por la maga de agua.

El de cabellos claros pareció sopesar sus palabras durante un minuto

— Ya veo — fue su única respuesta — no debes temer por la seguridad de Juvia, yo soy te garantizo que a mi lado nada le pasara.

—Juvia ya tiene un gremio y familia, Fairy Tail somos _su familia —_ Dijo las últimas palabras recalcándolas. No podía aceptar que alguien que fuese del territorio enemigo llegará como si nada a decir aquello, aún si fuese familiar de Juvia, con Gajeel ya era suficiente y ahora venía este nerd fastidioso a hacerle segunda al Redfox.

—Ehumm…Gray-sama —Le llamo la azulada un tanto incomoda, pues ella no era nunca de renegar, discutir ni mucho menos oponerse a Gray—. Juvia agradece el gesto, y de verdad ella aprecia y ama a Fairy Tail como a su misma familia, porque lo son pero…—Tomo una bocanada de aire para lo siguiente que iba a decir, puesto sabía que de antemano al Fullbuster no le gustaría escuchar aquello—. Los asuntos que Juvia tenga con Invel son solo de ellos, Invel también es familia de Juvia, y ella agradecería que Gray-sama lo entendiera.

Gray solo dirigió su mirada al susodicho y su pulso se aceleró más al ver la mirada socarrona detrás de los anteojos del de cabellos claros, puede que Juvia no lo haya visto pero él sí, y eso solo significaba que estaba jodiendo discretamente, Gray podía leer claramente que la mirada de Invel decía "Touché" cosa que —ligeramente— no, en realidad le había molestado —y mucho— Fullbuster aflojo un poco su ceño fruncido y seguía con sus manos en la cintura, su mirada gris se había vuelto más gélida que el tono de su voz. Sí Juvia le pedía eso lo entendería —solo por ella— porque si aquello hubiera sido dicho por Invel definitivamente lo habría mandado a la mierda desde el principio —y ganas no le sobraban—

— ¿Qué te pasa Fullbuster? —Pregunto Invel en un tono de voz que, Gray no sabía si se estaba burlando de él o solo lo hacía para fregar—. Te vez frustrado.

Y con aquella sonrisa ladina que Invel había dibujado en su rostro más aquel movimiento molesto de acomodar sus lentes en el puente de su nariz —que tenía ganas de golpear— Definitivamente supo que no sería fácil lidiar con ese sujeto.

—En todo caso, Juvia ya ha explicado la situación—volvió a hablar el peliblanco—Así que sobras.

—Suficiente—murmuro Gray, apretando los puños—No pienso dejar que Juvia se vaya contigo, por más familia que sean.

Juvia normalmente hubiese comenzado a brincotear y decir un montón de sus típicas fantasías, pero lo máximo a lo que llego en ese momento fue a un sonrojo.

—Gray-sama Juvia creyó haberle dicho…

—¡Escucha, no tienes que irte de Fairy Tail! — acotó Gray, interrumpiéndola nuevamente, percibiendo la mirada desaprobatoria del tipito que decía ser familiar de ella—Incluso si él te está obligando a hacerlo, no tienes que hacerle caso.

—Creo que no entiendes, _Fullbuster_ —Invel arrastro las palabras, como si tanto el nombre, apellido y todo él fueran insignificantes—Juvia quiere venir conmigo.

— ¡Y una mierda! —Gray levanto tanto la voz, quitándose de paso la camisa, que Juvia se dio la vuelta absolutamente avergonzada –y acalorada— ¡Ella no va a ninguna parte!

Invel, que hasta ese momento parecía imperturbable, mostro por primera vez una verdadera prueba de enojo. Él camino hacia Juvia, tomándola del brazo y pegándola a su torso, de tal manera que ella le daba la espalda a Gray.

— ¿¡Qué clase de hombre se desviste frente a una dama!? —reclamó impávido—Definitivamente no eres bueno para ella. Absolutamente no lo eres.

—No me jodas con tus estúpidos elitismos—sabiendo perfectamente que sus hábitos le habían jugado una mala pasada, pero totalmente indispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Juvia pensó abrumada, que definitivamente no importaba cuanto pudiera ella amar a Gray, él no iba a darle una buena impresión a su primo.

Y entonces, Invel reparo en una cosa. En algo que sus ojos vieron desde el principio pero que parecía comprender con absoluta certeza hasta ese momento. Él, en aquel pasado irrecuperable, había visto de muchas formas a la chica que ahora estaba entre sus brazo. La había visto jugar bajo la lluvia, corretear por jardines con las rodillas cubiertas de lodo.

Pero nunca la había visto con sólo un top cubriéndole el pecho. Y mucho menos había tenido la oportunidad de abrazarla en esas condiciones.

Él la separo de su cuerpo, sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de ella, sin poder creerlo todavía, pero cada milésima de lo que duro ese análisis, se convirtieron en nuevos insultos para el Fullbuster.

—¡Hey! —la voz del pelinegro no hizo más que aumentar la rabia— ¡Maldito pervertido, deja de mirarla, se supone que es tu familia!

—Tú…—comenzó a decir el otro, peligrosamente, Juvia tuvo la certeza de que nada bueno iba a salir de ahí— ¿Cómo…?—hizo una pausa—¿¡Cómo te atreves a ensuciar la mente de Juvia!?

Gray no tardo en entender lo que sucedía, era claro que el primo de Juvia ya se había dado cuenta de donde había venido el nuevo hábito de la maga.

— ¡Yo no ensucie nada! — gritó, como iba a hacerlo cuando la de la mente activa era ella.

— Definitivamente no puedo dejarla contigo Fullbuster — el ceño del mago de Alvarez se frunció y lo miró con odio, un odio que era más que correspondido — eres una mala influencia para Juvia.

El mago de Fairy Tail había escuchado aquello millones de veces, pero esta, era la primera vez que le molestaba el hecho de que alguien quisiera hacer algo al respecto.

— No dejaré que vaya contigo — sobre su cadáver, no importaba que fueran familia, nadie podía apartarlo de Juvia así como así.

— Yo no dejaré que se quede con un exhibicionista — sentenció el mago de anteojos.

Juvia, quien hasta ese entonces había sido una simple espectadora, supo que tenía que interrumpir. Gray era un mago fuerte e Invel también lo era — no por nada formaba parte de los escudos —, si ambos peleaban, las cosas se complicarían aun más y entonces alguno de los dos se lastimaría de forma grave.

— Juvia les pide que paren — dijo en un tono firme pero que no era acompañado por su postura, estaba temblando, porque no quería ver a dos de sus personas más queridas hacerse daño la una a la otra por ella.

Sin embargo, los dos hombres parecieron sordos ante su petición. El primero en atacar había sido su primo, con una ráfaga helada que no le había hecho — prácticamente — nada a su compañero de gremio.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? — se burlo el usuario del Ice Maker, Juvia sabía que algo así no le dañaría, no cuando se había entrenado en los ambientes más inhóspitos.

— Me sorprende que hayas resistido — habló ahora el de cabellos claros — al parecer no eres tan débil como había creído — bien eso había sido casi un halago — pero eso no significa que puedas contra mí, uno de los escudos del imperio Álvarez.

No llevaban mucho tiempo así, pero Juvia ya no sabía qué hacer entre tanto hielo y nieve, además de que sus intentos de detenerlos a ambos eran en vano, ya que ambos chicos se negaban a escucharla por estar tan _concentrados_ en su pelea de machos necios. Cansada de todo aquello hizo lo único prudente con lo que sabía que podía detener a ambos.

—Waterlock.

No lo grito, fue suficiente con decirlo de una forma normal para tener a aquellos dos chicos bajo unas burbujas de agua proclamando por aire. De un instante a otro la Loxar deshizo aquel hechizo que uso en su primera pelea con Gray, dejando a ambos magos en el suelo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

— ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?

Escucho a ambos remilgar, aunque Invel pareció tomar compostura en su respiración y se acomodó sus anteojos, mientras que Gray seguía tomando bocanadas de aire. El Fullbuster estaba algo indignado por recibir aquel ataque por parte de Juvia, simplemente no lo vio venir, en cambio Invel también estaba indignado pero a diferencia de Gray sabía cómo tomar las cosas.

—Ninguno de los dos escucho a Juvia cuando trataba de detenerlos, y si seguían así podrían haberse matado o herido…—Hizo una pequeña pausa, su voz bajo de tono y sonaba temblorosa. Ya que en verdad no se hacía la idea de que dos de sus seres queridos –sin contar a Gajeel– se hicieran daño frente a sus propios ojos—. Juvia no soportaría verlos en un estado crítico…

Invel permaneció, que había recuperado la compostura, le lanzo una gélida mirada al chico pelinegro, de alguna manera eso funciono también como una tregua entre ellos, ya que Gray supo interpretar lo que iba implícito: Juvia.

—Juvia pensó que Gray-sama había comprendido que Invel es importante para ella—no era imaginación de Gray, la peliazul hablaba como si le costara, una mezcla de decepción y enojo—Y Juvia pensó que Invel también se daba cuenta de que Gray-sama es especial para Juvia…

—Ya, pero te recuerdo que tu "primo" —interrumpió el Fullbuster, pasando por alto la desaprobación de Invel— es nuestro enemigo. Él esta con Álvarez, atacando Magnolia. Atacando a Fairy Tail—recalcó.

El estómago de Juvia se entumió.

—Aun así…—y hubo un sollozo—Juvia…Juvia no puede luchar contra Invel…

—Y yo no lucharía contra ella—intervino el escudo, impertérrito—Escucha, Fullbuster, no pienso traicionar la fe que el emperador ha puesto en mí. Pero tampoco pienso traicionar mis lazos con Juvia.

¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? ¿Incluso así, no dejaría esa absurda pelea?

—En caso de que Álvarez obtenga la victoria, me asegurare de proteger a Juvia. Ella estará a salvo conmigo— Juvia entendió que, por más cariño que hubiera entre ellos, había algo que pesaba en los hombros de cada uno: su deber, sus alianzas. E Invel no la obligaría a ir con él y abandonar al gremio—Hasta entonces, cuida de ella, Fullbuster.

Juvia no pudo más que recordar esa otra batalla, esa ahora despedida. Una encomienda que también le habían hecho a ella, y que debía asegurarse de cumplir.

—Entonces…¿Tú simplemente vas a luchar? —la incredulidad estaba marcada en la voz de Gray, pero Juvia levanto la mano, para evitar que siguiera hablando.

—Está bien, Gray-sama—dijo—Juvia tampoco podría esperar que fuera diferente—una sonrisa nació en sus labios—Pero Invel—el general fijo su atención en ella, en lo que ella intentaba transmitir con su mirada.

Era increíble como después de tantos años, ellos aún podían seguirse comunicando una simple mirada.

—También lo prometo—siseo, y Gray tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de saber sobre qué estaban hablando.

Juvia avanzo hacia él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos; Invel correspondió el gesto, profunda y sinceramente. Gray quiso apartarlos, quiso obligarlo a soltarla, pero Juvia, después de tanto, era capaz de encontrarse con una familia que él ni siquiera sabía que tuviera, que incluso ella pensaba extinta.

—Debo irme—anunció en voz alta—El emperador espera que le lleve sus ropas—Juvia parpadeo; Gray también. Invel hizo una pausa, escrutándolos a ambos con los ojos, bufando de paso—Probablemente también debería traerles ropas a ustedes.

Juvia se cubrió el rostro, avergonzada, y Gray maldijo claro y fuerte por lo alto. Pero cuando volvieron a mirar al frente sólo encontraron el vacío.

Invel se había ido.

Gray debía reconocer que Invel había resultado ser un sujeto demasiado extraño, pero también admitía que era familiar de Juvia. La fémina se quedo observando el lugar donde antes había estado el general, se notaba triste y lo cierto es que él ya había pasado por algo parecido, luchar contra tu familia era algo que no debía pasar.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó, no es que desconfiara de sus decisiones pero no habría vuelta atrás.

— Juvia no espera que Invel cambie — soltó ella sin girarse — porque si lo hiciera no sería la persona que Juvia tanto ama y admira — fue entonces que la peli-azul lo encaró y sonrió — además no hay forma de que Fairy Tail pierda.

El Fullbuster se quedo mudo durante un segundo pero luego sonrió, con la confianza que tenía de sobra.

— Es verdad — concedió — cuando todo esto acabe, podrás reunirte con ese sujeto.

— Juvia espera que esta guerra acabe pronto — dijo y por alguna razón la sonrisa que tenía le produjo un escalofrío —porque Juvia no puede esperar para volver a ver a Invel — se acercó un tanto a él y eso acrecentó la fría sensación — ni para escuchar a Gray-sama.

El moreno supo de inmediato a lo que Juvia se refería, su rostro se tornó rojizo, era cierto que le había prometido una respuesta pero aun no era tiempo y mucho menos el lugar.

— V-vámonos — balbuceó nervioso, se dio la vuelta para retirarse y regresar al encuentro con sus compañeros. — Aun hay muchas batallas que librar.

La Loxar vio como su amado emprendía la marcha, la satisfacción se vislumbro en su sonrisa, al parecer Gray no lo había olvidado. Regreso la mirada por última vez y entonces se lleno de determinación para las siguientes peleas.

— ¡Juvia! — gritó el mago de hielo al ver que su compañera se quedaba donde mismo. La mencionada pareció reaccionar y corrió para alcanzarle. Al verla se prometió que si se daba la pelea, iba a hacer todo lo posible para que el primo de la maga terminará fuera de combate con los menos daños posibles, aunque claro eso no significaba que se iba a contener.

— Juvia esta lista, Gray-sama — dijo la oji-azul apenas estuvo junto a él.

— Andando.

Así ambos magos volvieron al cambo de batalla, con una nueva motivación y objetivos que sin duda, iban a hacerlos triunfar.

.

.

* * *

 **Y aquí conclushe esto morros (?), esperamos que les haya gustado este OS :v**

 _ **-El barrio nos respalda-**_


End file.
